


Sunshine

by Crazy4fanfics



Series: Attack on Titan oneshots!!! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4fanfics/pseuds/Crazy4fanfics
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy, when skies are grey… You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away…





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a depressing attempt of angst, so I'm not sure if it is angry enough. If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me in the comments! :)

> * * *
> 
> _You are my sunshine,_
> 
> _My only sunshine …_

> * * *

Levi’s world was in shambles. Kenny had been an asshole, his mom was gone, his dad was nonexistent. He’d lost his friends too. Gone. Dead. Now he was sitting in a dark room, shackles around his wrists and ankles with chains that bound him to the wall. A muzzle around his mouth that prevented him from biting anyone’s face off. His bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, the taste of blood still lingered in his mouth.

He hated every moment he was in there. He had nothing to live for. So why was he still fighting? Why fight so hard, when he knew he’d never escape? He should have let the other Alpha kill him the moment he stepped foot into that ring.

It was all in worthless until a certain male with pretty Aquamarine eyes burst into his life and broke doors down. Literally. The raven sat quietly in the depressing room, along with many other Alphas that were in it as well. They were all chained and bound, but not as bad as Levi. They were more scared of an Omega, he mused. The stench of blood and death was in the air and loud banging noise came from the other side of the door.

This made Levi perk up in alarm. He wearily eyed the door, it was strange. None of the guards would do that. None at all. They all had keys to the door. Some of them -in the past- would go down to the cramped room and try to have their way with the ‘feisty omega’ as they would put it. Often commenting on how much of a turn on it is to see an omega being so vicious, and how much they’d love to break him, make him cry and beg for mercy. Horny bastards, he thought to himself, clearly disgusted.

Of course, these attempts were all futile. The moment they even set a single foot near him, he’d lash out. This all happened before they had started taking precautions against him. That was the main reason why the guards had stopped doing so. 

The dull grey door burst open and the door practically flew off its hinge. A tall brunet stood at the doorway. He was panting quietly, beads of sweat glistened on his forehead as it trickled down the sides of his face. Now, the male had messy dark brown hair, the colour of chocolate, sparkling aquamarine eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a simple pair of black pants along with a pale green long-sleeved shirt and a black tactical vest. He had a wired earpiece in his ear, a crowbar in his right hand and a torchlight in the other.

The unknown male quickly wasted no time breaking the shackles and chains with the crowbar. Effectively helping the prisoners escape. All the alphas, after they’d been broken free, dashed out the door. One by one, the brunet had freed all the Alphas and was left with the Omega. 

Levi couldn't help but let a low growl rumble at the back of his throat, slowly inching away from him, which made the tall man chuckle quietly. He could never be too cautious. The guy was, after all, an Alpha. They couldn’t be trusted. Right? The raven glared at him weakly, his body barely having enough strength to support him.

The newcomer squatted in front of Levi and spoke in a soft and calming voice. “Hey, I’m not here to harm you,” he added a smile. At that point, Levi was too tired to care, his mind was all over the place. He relaxed his tense muscles and unintentionally fell asleep.

> * * *
> 
> _You make me happy,_
> 
> _When skies are grey…_
> 
> * * *

Physical therapy was hard for Levi. so was counselling. He’d learnt that the name of the brunet who had saved him was Eren. Eren Jeager. Levi liked the way the name rolled off his tongue. It suited the bright-eyed brat.

They got along pretty well. There were frequent banters thrown around here and there. It was all very amusing to Levi, it took his mind off all the stress. He got to know Erwin and Hanji too. They originally on the case of investigating an illegal ring fighting in the undergrounds who were kidnapping Alphas and pitting them against each other. Although he was the only Omega there.

Levi remembers when he had woken up from a real nasty nightmare. It was so realistic, way too realistic. But Eren was there. He was there to whisper sweet nothings to him in his ear. Lulling him to sleep. When he woke up in the morning, Eren had walked in with a tray with freshly cooked breakfast. Shooting him a friendly smile and they both sat in a comfortable silence. It was just him and Eren. It couldn’t get any better.

Months flew by and the relationship between Eren and Levi got closer. They’d spend so much time every day together, that they might as well live together. Levi, with the help of Eren, was slowly getting over any trauma he had and had gotten a job. Eren also helped Levi during his heats and made it more bearable.

Then, it became a year since those two had met. Eren was the who marked Levi as his mate during one of his heat. Oh, how good Levi had felt when Eren had done that. Everything was going well for him again. He was happy, Eren was happy. Levi couldn’t think of anything that could go wrong for him.

> * * *
> 
> _You’ll never know, dear_
> 
> _How much love you…_
> 
> * * *

Levi sat on a chair next to the bed. Both of his hands holding tightly onto a larger one as he stared down at his feet. The steady beeping from the machine was the only thing that could be heard in the room along with his soft sniffing. The walls around him were painted white, flowers, gift baskets and small cards littered the tables and chairs around him. Some were even on the floor. 

The raven swallowed a lump in his throat. Tears flowed down his cheeks uncontrollably, with no signs of stopping any time soon. Levi doesn’t know when was the last time he had slept. Soft, gentle rays of light sneaked in through the curtains and landed on Eren, creating a beautiful glow around the brunet. 

Levi would have liked it, if it weren’t for the oxygen mask situated on Eren’s face, reminding the raven of the situation. He choked back a hiccup, guilt weighing on his shoulders. If his boyfriend knew that he was thinking like this, he’d definitely say that it wasn’t his fault. 

But the omega could not help but think that it was. He should have been more careful. He should have been able to prevent this. It should have been him. It really should have been. Levi felt useless. His own carelessness had caused Eren to be like that. 

He missed the intimate moments between him and the Alpha. The way Eren could make heat rush to his cheeks with only a few words. His smile and the way his bright, aquamarine eyes shone with life. But because of him, Eren had been reduced to a comatosed state, with no signs of waking up any time soon.

“ ** _Beep...Beep...Beep..Beepbeepbeepbeep-_** ” The beeping of the heart rate monitor picked up its pace. Doctors and nurses burst into the once peaceful room. 

“Eren…” Levi muttered with wide eyes and quickly stood up, wanting to follow as Eren was quickly rolled out of the room. His hand never letting go. He followed all the way to the front of the operating room.

“Sir, you can’t go in.” A nurse said solemnly, wrenching his grip from Eren’s hand.

“No, wait! Eren!” Levi cried out as he was held back by that nurse. He struggled against her grip, tears flowing from his eyes at a faster rate.

> * * *
> 
> _Please don’t take_
> 
> _My sunshine away…_
> 
> * * *

_3 months later_

The snow was crushed underneath his footsteps. A small puff of mist could be seen every time he exhaled. One of his hands held a bouquet of flowers while the other was clenched. 

His clenched hand was cold. There was no denying it. He cursed and wished that Eren was walking beside him so that he could hold his hand in Eren’s bigger one. He walked into the large white building and nodded his head towards the person working at the front desk. 

He was such a frequent visitor that almost every doctor and nurse recognised him. It was hard to notice him though. The lone short Omega walking without his Alpha. He would often get pitying looks and it irritated him to no end. He was Levi Ackerman, he did not need -or deserved- any type of pity.

He swore that if anyone gave him another pitying look he was going to fucking slap them. He walked through the many rows of rooms, looking for one specific one. He turned and stopped directly in front of a door. It was plain and it always gave Levi an ominous feeling, one that made him want to curl up in his boyfriend’s arms.

The raven heaved a sigh and slid the door open. He walked up and stood next to the Alpha’s bed. Slightly wincing at the wires that connected him to the life support machine.

“Na, Eren. Réveillez-vous Je t’aime,” Levi spoke softly as he felt tears sting his eyes. He reached out his empty hand and held tightly the male’s bigger hand in his cold ones. He then gently placed the flowers next to Eren. The gentle rays of the sun pooled in the room again. Like that day. The raven then did what he always did when he visited his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed to whatever God that was out there for Eren to wake up again. Levi wanted to see the beautiful set of aquamarine eyes again. He prayed for his sunshine to not be taken away from him.

“Ich liebe dich auch, Levi,” a voice rasped. Upon hearing the familiar voice again, Levi’s steel-grey eyes shot open. Truth be told, he did not understand why he had such a sudden urge to visit his brunet boy that day. Call it an Omega’s instinct will you. Whatever it was, he sure as hell was thankful that he had acted upon it.

“Eren!” Levi gasped, he let out a choked sob before breaking down into tears. The small raven flung himself into the bigger man’s arms, eliciting a small grunt from his lover. Levi nuzzled his face in the crook of Eren’s neck and chanted his name like a mantra.

This action was also reciprocated by the tan male by closing his eyes and nuzzling back. Eren had taken off the oxygen mask by now and buried his face in Levi’s charcoal hair, taking in the raven’s scent -a nice combination of lavender and a hint of jasmine and mint-. 

“I missed you,” Levi mumbled into his neck, barely audible. But Eren heard it and chuckled.

“I missed you too, but first, water please. 

This earned an eye roll and a cup of water shoved in his face. Eren pouted. And that alone made them burst out into laughter before calling the nurses in. Eren was awake, he was back. Levi’s sunshine was back.

**Author's Note:**

> S'il te plaît, réveille-toi déjà, je t’aime -> Please wake up already, I love you
> 
> Ich liebe dich auch, Levi -> I love you too, Levi
> 
> French and German aren't my first language so there might be some errors in the dialogues since I was too lazy to use a translator. :P And again, if there is anything wrong with the fic, feel free to point it out!


End file.
